Katie Ding & les Maraudeurs
by Dreydreymeli
Summary: KAtie ding est une amie des Maraudeurs. Cette fic raconte la sixième année des maraudeurs. Bon j'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés venez lire!


**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

Le jour où tout commença, le jour où ma vie fut bouleversée, je venais juste de fêter mes onze ans.

C'était une belle journée d'été. Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire.

J'étais très heureuse. Mes parents pour fêter mon entrée au collège Smelting, le meilleur collège d'Angleterre, m'avaient autorisé à faire une grande fête avec mes amies que je verrais pour la dernière fois.

Il était 13h. Je me préparais. Je cherchai dans mon armoire puis enfin j'optais pour une jupe courte

en jean et un haut sans manche. C'est bon j'étais prête ! Je courais partout dans la maison pour vérifier que tout était parfait. J'étais vraiment impatiente !

Bientôt, j'entendis la sonnette.

Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir !

Sur le seuil, se trouvaient mes trois meilleures amies.

Elle portait toutes les trois un cadeau dans les bras. Celui de Mélina ne m'inspirait rien de bon. En effet, celle-ci était du genre à ramener un œuf de serpent en pensant que c'était celui d'une poule. Elle était très maladroite, et un peu inconsciente mais c'était cela qui faisait son charme.

Sinon, Anaïs et Mary étaient du genre plutôt studieuses. C'était d'ailleurs les deux meilleures élèves que notre petit collège de quartier n'ait jamais accueilli comme se plaisait à le répéter notre directrice, Mme Grolard.

Moi, je m'appelle Kratie Ding. Les cheveux bruns et les yeux couleur noisette, je suis plutôt du genre à traîner avec les garçons et à participer à leurs bêtises.

Au début de l'après midi, nous enchaînions les jeux dans l'eau et en dehors puis bientôt vient l'heure du goûter.

Mes amies et moi allions dans le salon, sur la petite table ronde était posés un bon gros gâteau au chocolat comme je les aime. Le gâteau était orné d'onze bougies.

Je m'apprêtais à souffler mes bougies lorsque soudain un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et vint se poser près de moi. Je le regardais d'un air étrange. Soudain je remarquai qu'une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Toutes les personnes présentes me regardaient bizarrement sauf mon père qui était devenu verdâtre. Je détachai doucement la lettre. Je me mettais à observer le sceau de la lettre. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un bouclier qui était divisé en quatre parties. Dessus se trouvaient un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion.

J'ouvris la lettre et commençait à la lire :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère Miss Ding,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Ding, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

Mon visage devait avoir pris une drôle d'expression car bientôt mes parents vinrent à mes côtés pour voir ce qu'il y avait marqué sur cette lettre. Ma mère était sur le point de s'évanouir, mon père quant à lui était passé du vert au rouge.

-On reparlera de ça plus tard, me glissa t'il dans l'oreille.

Le reste de mon anniversaire fût moins joyeux. Mes parents étaient comme pétrifiés, mes amies quant à elles n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur le contenu de la lettre. Je préférais ne pas leur répondre, de peur qu'elle ne me prenne pour une folle. Je fus vraiment heureuse lorsque sonna dix-huit heures et que Mélina, Anaïs et Mary durent partir.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'avec tout les évènements de cette après-midi je n'avais même pas ouvert mes cadeaux. Je me précipitais vers le salon, lorsque j'entendis les éclats d'une dispute. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte. Je pouvais désormais comprendre ce qui se disait ou plutôt se hurlait.

-On ne peut pas la laisser aller dans cette école, c'est de la folie, disait mon père.

- Je ne sais pas, ce serait extraordinaire si notre fille était une sorcière, répondait d'une voix douce ma mère.

- Mais Elisabeth, ne te rend tu pas compte que ce n'est qu'une farce !cria mon père de plus en plus en colère. Je ne sais pas de qui cette lettre vient mais c'est n'importe quoi ?

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis ça, Roger (dsl pour les vieux noms j'avais pas d'idées, lol), repris ma mère d'un ton beaucoup moins calme que tout à l'heure. Ma cacherais-tu quelques choses ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs.

-Euh…Non, bien sûr que non..., répondit il d'une voix mal assurée. Oh et puis de toute façon c'est à Kratie d'en décider. Mais cela m'étonnerait que l'on trouve quelque part une baguette magique ou encore des livres de magie. C'est digne de merlin l'Enchanteur ! Nan, mais vraiment..

Après avoir entendue cette conversation, j'avais complètement oublié mes cadeaux. Il était clair que mon père quelque chose, et je me demandais bien quoi. Mais j'étais aussi très contente que mon père ait accepté que je puisse aller dans cette école de sorcellerie. Il est vrai que je n'y croyais pas trop au début, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais je trouvais cela tout à fait normal.

En effet depuis que j'étais toute petite, il m'était arriver plein de chose anormale.

Une fois, chez mon grand père je m'étais retrouvé en haut d'une armoire sans m'en rendre compte. Une autre fois, un garçon qui avait voulu m'embêter c'était retrouvé avec des cheveux soudain bleu, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs moqueries de la part de certains élèves.

Oui, vraiment plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je pensais vraiment que j'étais une sorcière.

Je réfléchissais encore quand ma mère m'appela. Je descendis les escaliers. Ma mère et mon père se trouvait en bas et me souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ma mère prit la parole :

-Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette après-midi que tu n'as même pas ouvert tes cadeaux !

Oui c'est vrai ce qu'elle disait, je les avais complètement oubliés. Je me jetais dessus dès que je les aperçus. Je reçus deux de mes bd préférée.

Quand vint le tour d'ouvrir celui de Mélina, j'avoue que ce ne fut pas sans peur. Une fois l'emballage complètement enlevé, je sentis une petite boule de poil se jeter sur moi et me lécher.

Je me relevais encore un peu étourdie et put enfin découvrir ce qu'était ce petit animal.

Devant mes yeux se trouvait un magnifique petit chaton gris. Il devait être très jeune car ces yeux étaient encore bleus. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il les conserve. Je le contemplai encore lorsque mon père prit la parole :

-Il te plait ?

-Oh oui, beaucoup, lui répondis-je.

-Je m'en doutais, Mélina était venu nous voir pour demander notre accord. Ce que nous avons tout de suite fait.

Je ne répondis rien. La lettre que j'avais reçue cette après-midi m'était revenue à l'esprit. Je m'apprêtais à en parler, mais mon père, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées prit de nouveau la parole :

- A propos de la lettre que tu as reçu cette après-midi, comme nous ne savons pas trop si c'est une farce de mauvais goût ou la vérité, nous avons décidé que nous irons à l'endroit où acheter tes fournitures si tu le souhaitais ! Une fois là-bas nous verrons bien si c'était la vérité !

Alors, veux-tu qu'on y aille ?

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! J'espérais tellement que vous acceptiez !

Et sur ceux je me jetais de joie dans leur bras.

Quelques jours plus tard nous décidions d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse comme les sorciers appelaient ça.


End file.
